


You've got Xmas mail.

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dick Pics, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Dating, Shnicky - Freeform, Single Parents, Treasure Hunting, cancelling plans, secrets and lies, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Single dad Shane is talked into joining a dating site and finds Nicky online right away but his fibs catch up with him and cause constant disappointment until Nicky finds a way to make Shane realise they're meant to be in time for Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *inaccurate birthdays

Nicole had just celebrated her 8th birthday a week ago at the end of September, enjoying a sparkly enchanted/unicorn themed party with her school friends. Her Granny Mae came as a fairy and she herself had opted for a rainbow detailed unicorn dress, looking pretty next to her dashing Prince Shane. But it was the 8th birthday in a row little Nicole had celebrated her big day without her mammy and Shane blamed himself every day for being a single, working parent. 

For a short while Shane had been dating a blonde beauty called Gillian but it became apparent during the early days of their relationship he wasn’t quite into women. It was only 3 months into their relationship that Gillian fell pregnant with Nicole so instead of being honest, Shane kept his sexuality to himself but once his daughter was born he couldn’t live a lie any longer and felt he needed to be truthful about his feelings. Though with good intentions, Shane’s admission caused Gillian to flea in anger leaving her baby behind with Shane. Try as he might, he couldn’t find Gillian for love nor money and soon accepted that he’d broken the girl’s heart and would take sole custody of his daughter. With the help of his parents, Shane brought Nicole up as best he could but not without its challenges. He felt so guilty about his sexuality, he refused to fulfil his needs and focused his time, energy and love on his daughter. 

Despite their circumstances and struggles, Shane had done a wonderful job bringing up Nicole alone and she’d grown into a polite, down to earth, affectionate child who doted on her dad. She was his best friend and a constant inspiration, never asking for anything out of reach but encouraging Shane to be happy too. During her party, her friends had asked why her daddy didn’t have a girlfriend so Nicole tactfully explained that Shane didn’t want to be with a girl, that she was the only girl for him and that one day he’d find a boy to love instead. It had lead to a deep conversation the next day where he sat his daughter down and discussed his sexuality and life choices in more detail so she understood why he was still single but because she only ever wanted the best for her perfect daddy, she told him it was time for him to look for a boyfriend and the blessing and understanding he received from her warmed his heart so much, he did her the favour of taking her advice and created a profile on a new LGBTQ dating website called Starships and within no time at all he’d found new friends to talk to. 

Sat in the lounge by the fire place glowing with a large cup of coffee steaming by his side, slippers firmly on his feet poking out from under his blanket where the laptop sat on a laptray, Shane logged into his dating account to add a new photo of himself. He wasn’t quite a selfie king so Nicole had taken a gorgeous picture of him smiling he wanted to add to the others of him at family or friend’s events where he’d blurred other people’s faces out. 

“That should do.” Shane muttered as he updated his page just as a new message popped into his inbox. 

Thinking it was his new friend Steve, Shane grinned as he prepared to hear what his mate had been up to today. The guy wasn’t particularly his type but the site was commonly used to find friends too not just relationships and the two had a lot in common. Taken by surprise, Shane saw a new name on the mail. 

“CoppaFeel?” Shane chuckled to himself, viewing the email first from the new profile. “No avatar, great start. Hey my name’s Nicky, I’m a guard from Dublin with kids. Blonde, slim, active, always up for the craic. Saw your profile and hoped you’d fancy a chat sometime. There’s pix on my profile but none face on due to my job. I’m pretty fit though honestly ;) don’t be shy mate. Hope to chat soon.” 

Shane clicked on the copper’s profile for a good look and his jaw dropped at the stunning side profile of this Nicky bloke. There was an image of him playing football with friends; showing off his muscly calves and skinny arms as he took aim, a scenic snap of him overlooking the coast with his back to the camera and a black and white, slightly off side profile of his jawline and little nose giving some indication of what he looked like without showing his full identity. 

Nicky’s profile explained he was a part time guard in Dublin and had 3 children with his best friend whom he wasn’t ever in a relationship with. It left enough unanswered questions to spark conversation. He added his hobbies of football, shopping and socialising, mentioned his top 3 movies and what he was looking for on the site. Seemed like a genuine guy. Beautiful in Shane’s eyes too so he messaged the blonde back immediately but the cop suddenly appeared offline and it took half an hour for him to reply, leaving Shane a little disappointed and bored as he browsed through more profiles of local bisexual and gay men looking for friendship.   
**

“Yes Georgina I’ll take them shopping at the weekend... Ok sweetheart, speak soon, bye.” Nicky rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone to his kid’s mother; More demands for new trainers! “Right...” he sighed, sitting back under his duvet to pick up his laptop and log back into Starships. “Oh he’s replied.” Nicky’s eyes lit up with anticipation. It’s a good sign but maybe he’s not interested. “Hi Nicky, I’m Shane. Thanks for dropping by my profile. Glad you like what you saw. Free to chat whenever.” 

Smiling at the response, he checked the online indicator to see the dot was green on Shane’s avatar and so sent him an instant chat message straight away. Just a short text that read, 'Hi, free now?' and was opened within seconds. Nicky felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time since he joined the site 2 months ago. Shane’s smile was so perfect, he couldn’t believe his luck that the gorgeous brunette would be interested in him. The photo of Shane in the gym was the biggest turn on but it wasn’t a vain, posing in the mirror picture. It was a hard working, bench lift image proving his strong arms and chest for just a small person. 

“He’s interested.” Nicky blushed trying to keep his dirty thoughts to himself.   
He was usually quite forward about his intentions but there was something about Shane that made him want to take things more seriously and he didn’t even know him yet. He looked confident yet naive, kind but stubborn and fit without the ego. A nice balance of everything Nicky liked in a guy.   
He read the reply under his breath, “Sure, could use a nice distraction. How’s your evening?... All the better for - No Nicky, don’t flirt yet.” Pausing to think of an appropriate response, Nicky stared at the keyboard.   
**

N: Not bad mate. Night off work so chilling. New to Starships?

S: Yeah. My daughter’s idea to make new friends. U been on it long?

N: Couple months. It’s alright. Passes the time even if it’s like being back on MSN Lol.

S: Met anyone yet? Or still looking? Never tried these things before.

N: Talked to a few, met couple but nothing serious. Wanna find someone special ya know? Friends is fine but want more. Finding time is hard with kids and my job.

S: I know mate. Hence signing up. So you’re a cop? Exciting job.

N: Has its moments. What do you do?

He lied! Shane didn’t add his job title to the info section as he didn’t like to admit he was currently out of work, waiting for his next temporary post to start. 

S: Accountant for a small firm on the outskirts of town. 

N: Nice. Think I’d enjoy a nice office job. Getting too old for this gardai crap Lol

S: You’re not old. 35 right?

N: 36 in a few days. I run around after the kids enough. CBA with chasing crims too. Might look for something new next year. So u got just the 1 kid?

S: single parent to my daughter. Mother ran out on us when she was 3mths old. Told her I was gay and she fucked off :( 

N: Wow man I’m so sorry. Must be hard for ye. You manage ok?

S: Have to. Me mam helps a lot. Been single ever since. Couple of random 1 night stands few years ago but not my style mate. 

N: Know what u mean. My family life is complicated but just not had time to fart let alone fuck. 1 nighters aren’t that great when you’re 30-odd hey. 

S: How old are the kids if you don’t mind me asking?

N: Between 3 and 7. Only slept with their mam once. 

S: ?? How’s that work? #confused 

N: Told you it’s complicated. It’s simple really but will explain another time. I’m 100% gay btw. Best friend’s with the hag though. 

S: Good to hear man :) on both counts ;) live in Dublin?

N: Yeah, always have. You?

S: Me too. Ranelagh at mo. Good tram line to town. 

N: More convenient than me then. I’m in Malahide. But kids are same area at least. What did you do in your spare time before now? Hobbies etc?

S: Avoiding small talk with strangers? Lol I don’t get out much so house work, entertaining my daughter, sewing her f*cking holey clothes. Watch movies when alone, boring stuff. Used to horse ride when younger. 

N: What would you like time to do then? I’ve never ridden a horse.

S: Walking. I miss going for walks in the park or down the coast. Go to the gym more.

N: Mate, you’re well fit. Sod the gym. Anyone can exercise at home. Walking sounds good. Romantic.

S: Wouldn’t know about it being romantic. Maybe a potential date idea. Haven’t dated for so long. What do folk do these days?

N: Dunno Lol depends on your interests suppose. Not as much pressure to find a gay bar these days though. 

S: Never been in any. Not been to a club for about 3 years. U big into nightlife?

N: Not anymore. Locals are good enough with colleagues. Too old for clubs. 

S: Bet u never have trouble pulling. 

N: Haha thanks. It only attracts the wrong kinda interest. Not been laid for 8mths. 

S: Try 4 years! 

N: Shit. Sore wrist? ;) 

S: Blue balls. Too tired to bother once daughter is asleep. #EmbarrassingConversation 

N: Sorry mate. Bit forward. 

S: No worries man, honestly. It’s nice to chat to someone about this stuff. Not exactly something I’d mention to my family ;) it’s easy to talk to u. Maybe cos u can’t see me blush like a teenage girl Lol 

N: I feel the same. Usually all men wanna talk about is sex. Flirting and banter is more fun and actually talking about stuff. It’s only been 10mins but gotta good feeling about you. 

S: I agree. But I didn’t know if it was just this easy or if we click. Does that sounds cheesy?

N: Ask me anything and find out. Anything you want. Clean, personal, dirty, political, whatevs. 

Shane grinned as he stopped to think about something to ask. He didn’t want to ask anything like how big his dick was. It needed to be a thoughtful question that would show his personality. 

S: If you had one wish to use on someone else who’d it be for and what would it be?

N: Wow OK, wasn’t expecting anything that deep.

S: my daughter asked me the other day for her homework. It was the first thing to come to mind.

N: What did you say?

S: U go first, cheater! Lol

N: I’d wish for good health and success for all my kids. 

S: You can only wish it for 1 person. 

N: pfft, FFS lol OK I’d wish for success for my son that wants to play football for Ireland one day. It’s all he’s interested in and it’d make him happy. That alright?

S: Sweet. Glad I don’t have more than one kid to chose from! I told my daughter I’d wish for her to meet her prince charming so she could be treated like a princess forever. #corny 

N: Aww. Soppy git. ;)

S: haha, so any birthday plans?

N: Just a meal with G and the kids. Working all that weekend :'(

S: That sucks. No birthday kiss?!

“Daddy!” Nicole whined from the door as she rubbed her tired eyes. “I don’t feel very well.” 

“Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Shane held his hands out for her to have a cuddle. 

Sneaking a look at the laptop, Nicole read part of the conversation. “Who are you talking to about me?”

“Just a friend. Do you feel sick?” Shane held the back of his hand against her forehead as the girl looked sweaty. When she nodded he told her to sit down on the couch and he’d get her a glass of water in a minute. “One second babe.”

S: Mate I’m so sorry I’ve gotta sign off, Nicole is feeling sick. Free tomorrow?

N: Sure no worries. Hope she feels better soon. Good night. 

S: Thanks Nicky. Sorry again.xx 

Reluctantly turning off his device, Shane grinned at his daughter looking rough and sighed as he crashed back to daddy mode while thinking about Nicky every second for the rest of the night.   
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilly start to the morning. Colder than a usual early October day but it was Ireland so it was half expected. Wrapped up in her duvet on the sofa with a sick bucket, Nicole yawned as she stared into space while Shane poured himself a coffee and his daughter a glass of water. 

“Sorry for keeping you up all night Daddy.” Her sweet voice croaked as he passed her the drink. 

“Aww that’s OK sweetheart. I always look after you right? We can nap all day as you’re not going to school.”

“You can finish talking to your friend.” Nicole smirked behind her glass. 

“Cheeky. Drink up and I’ll make you some toast. You might be able to keep that down.” 

“Is he cute?”

Shane looked over, amused by his little girl’s interest. “Nicole!”

“Daddy you can tell me, I don’t mind. I just want you to be happy. One day I might meet a cute boy too.”

Shane loved how mature his daughter was. He often had to remind himself not to share too much of his personal life and thoughts with her, forgetting she wasn’t an adult. “Maybe when you’re my age yeah.”

“But Prince Charming is coming for me remember. You wished for it for me. Is he yours?”

“Huh... I don’t know sweetpea. We’ve only talked once but yes he’s very cute thank you. Now drink up.”

Nicole chuckled under her breath as Shane rubbed his face, embarrassed to be discussing his love life with an 8 year old. Shane didn’t need a prince charming, he just wanted a companion to support and love him. But thinking back on their conversation the night before, caused a grin across his face as he resisted the urge to send Nicky a good morning message.   
**

Convincing his superior he could work from home, Nicky blagged the afternoon off work in order to stay in PJ’s and do some office work in the comfort of this own home. It had started to rain now and he was desperate to message Shane to see how Nicole was doing. He didn’t want to seem too keen either but if Shane found him too full on it was best to find out now. 

Chomping on a Twix as he sat under the duvet in bed, he sent off some files to work and opened Starships in hope of catching Shane. 

Although the brunette appeared offline, he’d receive an email alerting him of a new message. Had the username been anyone else Shane wouldn’t have jumped to open it as Nicole drifted off to sleep in his arms but his sudden joy woke her so he apologised and slipped away to sit in his own chair so the girl could sleep. 

N: Afternoon handsome. I’m wagging work so thought I’d send get well wishes to Nicole. Hope you’re both OK.x 

Shane smiled at the sweetness of Nicky’s thoughts. He quickly opened the chat bar while Nicky was still online and replied with a thumbs up first to acknowledge he was starting a conversation. 

S: Cheers bud. Knackered. Was up all night. Why u skiving?

N: :( was busy all night too ;) 

S: Oh?

N: Exhausted from chasing thoughts of you in my head. 

Shane laughed out loud at Nicky’s cheesy chat up line. “Christ!”

S: Holy crap how long have u waited to say that?! Lmao 

N: Lol I’ve got plenty more just you wait. 

S: Did it hurt? 

N: what?!

S: when u fell from heaven! 

N: touché. How do you find Will Smith in the snow?...  
Follow the fresh prints. 

S: Jesus Nicky seriously? Omg Lol Fine if we’re doing this... Why is David Beckham like a Ferrero Roche?

N: Ooh this best not be offensive. I’d take him any day! 

S: really?!...  
They both come in a posh box. 

N: Lol *rolls eyes* what’s wrong with Beck’s anyway? He’s fit as fuck. Who do you fancy?

S: he’s alright I suppose, till he talks, haha. I don’t have a type. Someone with sparkling blue eyes attracts my attention. 

N: That bodes well for me then :) blonde and blue eyes. 

S: u look stunning in that black n white pic and I can’t even see ur eye colour <3

N: Want me to send a proper selfie? I don’t mind. 

S: it’s fine for now. I’d rather be mesmerised in person if we get as far as meeting. 

N: How long do you plan on chatting first? Not that I’m in a rush. 

S: it’s more about free time for me. My mam is my babysitter but she and dad are away for a few weeks. 

N: I don’t mind waiting. There’s always Skype?

S: I don’t have a webcam, sorry. I’m not avoiding u, honest. It’s just difficult. I’m not very techy either. I don’t want to rush anything, I’ve got Nicole to think about. 

N: mate there’s no pressure. I enjoy chatting online. It’s fine, honestly. I know what you mean about timing and it’s best to be sure meeting someone is the best option too. But I’m deffo a cop so you’re safe. 

S: there’s bent cops lol but I trust ya. So far ;-p so any plans tonight?

N: nope. You? How’s the patient?

S: she’s sleeping bless her. Must be flu. So just chilling for me. She can go to bed early to watch a movie. Want me to bore u all night?

N: Entertain me more like. 

S: U can explain this complicated life of yours. 

N: If you’re lucky. It’s not an exciting story. And not as unfortunate as yours. 

S: mate, it’s fine. No family is perfect these days. I won’t judge. Guess I’m just lucky my folks are still together. Are yours?

N: my dad died a few years ago. 

S: shit, I’m so sorry. 

N: no sweat. You weren’t to know. But they were still together yeah. My kids see me as much as possible and they kind of understand I’m not in a relationship with their mam but they see we’re happy to spend time together so it’s a happy situation. She’s been my best friend since we were in school. She’s wonderful. 

S: glad your babies have both parents. 

N: thanks. Sorry again about your situation. Can’t imagine how hard it is. I don’t live with my kids so don’t understand just how hard it can be. 

S: You have 3 kids. I have one. I’m sure their mum struggles more than me at times. We get by fine. Nicole’s my best friend. She’s just desperate to see me have my own life. 

N: she’s fine with you being gay then?

S: Yes. I’ve never hidden the fact. I think she’d prefer another guy around to a woman. Having someone feel they need to impress as a step mum would be awkward for us. Is G seeing anyone?

N: not recently. Her last boyfriend didn’t like me so she sacked him off. End of the day we’re best friends and the kid’s parents. No one is coming between us. 

S: Too right. Know what you mean. Nicole is my priority. She’s the reason I’ve never given up. 

N: She sounds like an amazing little girl. You must be proud of her. 

S: Absolutely. Minus kids what are you most proud of?

N: good question... Passing my exam to become a guard I guess. The twins were due and G had a hard pregnancy. Wasn’t sure I’d get through the exam. 

S: Didn’t know you needed to take an exam to be a cop. Thought it was just training. 

N: There was a series of things I had to do to prove myself and I’m not great with written stuff. Much better at the physical. 

S: so great in bed but not one for writing romantic poetry? Lol 

N: Haha, never tried tbh. Poetry I mean ;) not to blow my own trumpet but you won’t be disappointed in the bedroom. 

S: *blushes* I like ur confidence. Not had much experience myself. 

N: I’d never slept with a woman before G and got her pregnant first time so it’s not that hard lol we were both hammered though and definitely a one off. 

S: So was that with the twins?

N: no we went through IVF so I just donated my sperm first time. My daughter was conceived during our very drunken one night stand. Wouldn’t dream of doing it again with any woman. Just not for me. 

S: Wasn’t that into my ex either but kept it quiet a long time so had to please her enough not to raise suspicion. It’s not even sex with someone I crave. It’s affection. 

N: Yeah, I’m a good cuddler and very affectionate. Can be a cock at work but that’s the job lol guess accountants don’t get a good name either. 

S: not as harsh as tax collectors or lawyers. 

N: parking attendants! 

S: ah yeah, fuckers lol just gonna grab a coffee buddy. Back soon. 

N: I’ll be waiting :)  
**

The lads talked all afternoon and all evening with short breaks to make food and drinks. Nicole was feeling a little better from her nap but wanted to go to her room and watch movies in bed so Shane made himself comfy in the lounge for the rest of the night. 

With a bottle of beer in his hand, Nicky stared at the photo of Shane on his profile. This guy was special. He was back to work the next day so didn’t want to waste time sleeping when he was enjoying the banter with Shane online. He was gutted they couldn’t just Skype to save fingers working the keyboard but didn’t want to push him by suggesting a messenger call on their phones. 

Shane clearly had no work to go to until November but he had to pretend so Nicky didn’t think he was a loser. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to lie about it if the boys carried on getting on so well and decided to meet and the thought scared him. He toyed with the idea of telling Nicky he’d quit but couldn’t think of a good enough excuse as to why he’d put himself in that position. As he’d already told the blonde they couldn’t meet for a few weeks it gave him time to think of a plan. Trouble was, Shane hadn’t paid his recent internet bill and was about to lose his connection without warning, leaving him with very little mobile data to talk to Nicky. 

By the end of the week, Nicky had worked his shifts and barely had chance to check in on Shane as he’d worked late. He looked forward to sitting down in bed with a can of Guinness to share some banter with the only man he was interested in talking to but after only 5 minutes of conversation Shane appeared offline suddenly. The confusion and impatience of finding out what had happened wound Nicky up no end. He worried Nicole had fallen sick again and Shane hadn’t had time to say goodbye but by morning the brunette still hadn’t signed back in and Nicky began to think he was like every other guy just taking a hike mid conversation in a way to avoid replying anymore or saying sorry it wasn’t working out. 

The frustration for Shane though sent him into overdrive. The one person he could have a laugh with was no longer at the end of the line. He had no other way of letting Nicky know what had happened except quickly log in via his mobile but with a limited amount of data left he felt he needed to find free WiFi in order to explain. 

“Nicole do you fancy McDonald’s for lunch?” 

“Ooh yes please. Then can we go to the fun farm?” Nicole bounced on the spot, raring to get some fresh air. 

“Erm... I don’t think I can afford both today sweetie. Our child benefit doesn’t drop until Monday. Can we go there next weekend?”

“OK, can I do some painting when we get back? Then you can talk to your friend again while I’m busy.” She gave a cheeky grin to make Shane chuckle then pulled on her coat, waiting to grab a happy meal.   
**


	3. Chapter 3

After accepting they’d have to wait a week to talk again, the lads got on with their lives. With Nicky’s birthday that weekend, Shane managed to post a quick message using his data but busy at work, the blonde didn’t think to check until the celebrations were over. 

G had spent a fortune on Nicky’s birthday. From the children he’d received framed paintings they’d done and a nice silver curb bracelet and she’d booked him a weekend away for 2 at a log cabin fitted with hot tub by the lake for the following weekend. He wasn’t quite sure who he was meant to take as it seemed like a romantic gesture and taking G didn’t feel right but asking Shane was out of the question. 

“Take your mam.” G suggested. “It doesn’t have to be a romantic weekend. It’s just time away to chill. There’s no rose petals on the beds Nico, it’s just a cheap getaway to relax. God knows your mam deserves it... I mean, unless there is someone else you could invite?”

“Not yet. I was talking to someone but it’s been quiet this week. Not sure if he’s brushed me off or his excuse was genuine.” Nicky frowned, missing his chats with Shane already. 

“You didn’t tell me this. What’s he look like?”

“He’s fucking gorgeous G. Like, proper handsome. Dark hair, amazing smile, same sense of humour, single dad... He said his internet cut out but he’s an accountant so he must have a decent wage.”

“It might not be money issues that caused it. When did he say he’d be back online?”

“This week. I’ll show you his profile.” Nicky pulled out his phone and signed into his account, immediately noticing an inbox message. “Ooh he’s replied.” He beamed. “Happy birthday for this weekend gorgeous. Sorry we can’t chat till Monday. Can’t wait to talk again.” 

“Today’s Monday.” She pointed out the obvious. “Show me then... Ooh yeah he’s fit. Message him back.”

“Can I use your laptop? It’s easier.”

“Sure. Still staying for tea again?”

“Yeah I can stay to see the boys then I’ll get off about 6:30.” 

“Cool. Well I’ll go grab them from school then while you talk to your man. Good luck. Hope he replies this time.” 

“Cheers babe. See you soon.” Nicky kissed her cheek and opened up the lappy to thank Shane for his well wishes.   
**

Bingo, Shane had come up with an excuse for being online during the day again. 

S: lucky really. My boss told me I’d got 2 weeks holiday left to take and I’m owed about 4 days so decided to take it all in one go and get some prep done for Xmas on payday next week. 

N: brilliant. What are your Xmas plans?

S: we’ll be going to my parents for a few days. They’ve bought Nicole a pony! FFS

N: Wow. Does that mean you’ll get to ride again yourself?

S: Maybe. All the horses at the stables belong to other people now. We haven’t had any of our own for a few years. So how was ur b’day?

N: hard work :( saw the kids for an hour Saturday and here now to make up for it. G is cooking tea. 

S: Nice gifts?

N: yeah thanks. Though I wish I could share one with you. 

S: Really?! Do I wanna know what it is? Lol 

N: 2 days in a lakeside cabin but it’s this weekend so I’m taking my mam.

S: sounds lush. I don’t have a sitter anyway. But sounds romantic. 

N: Well maybe one day ;) it’s so good to talk again. Thought you’d fucked me off. 

S: course not. Sorry. I’ve missed chatting too. Nicole’s at a birthday party tomorrow night so I’ll not be online till 8ish. 

N: Could just text me instead? 

S: My internet is sorted now and I’ve got full data on my mobile again. My direct debit had failed that’s all. Issues their end not mine. 

Nicky took that as a no then. Although he didn’t want to rush, the cop was so drawn to Shane he just wanted to make life easier but he got the impression Shane wasn’t ready to commit to giving out his personal details yet. 

N: Good :)

S: Not been funny mate. Just new to this stuff. 

N: I understand. You’re being smart, that’s good. I get reports all the time of weirdos grooming online. 

S: I’m not catfishing u. Just wanna be careful. I’ll upload a pic from my phone next to the stereo clock, it’s got the date on it. 

N: Relax, I trust ya. Although seeing your face wouldn’t go a miss. 

S: Ur not asking for naked pix at least lol 

N: I never ask first haha I am pretty hard just thinking about you though. 

S: Nicky don’t embarrass me. Ur horny at ur kids house?

N: G’s gone to fetch them from school. Took my girl with her. I’m alone but I won’t send a dirty pic I promise. 

S: I’ve only seen my own for such a long time. Forgot what it feels like. 

N: stop talking about cock, I can’t handle it lol 

S: You’ll be disappointed in how quick I am first time. It’s been forever remember.

N: I can go all night ;) seriously stop though. I’m so hard right now. 

S: Now it’s turning me on. Haven’t even had a wank for a few weeks. Ready to explode.

N: Jaysus, what?! I had one this morning and I’m still ready to go again. 

S: haha. Down boy. Calm down and wait until later ;)

N: what’s happening later?

S: might send you a pic. 

N: thought you didn’t do that shit?

S: U make me want to. Bad influence. 

N: Fuck, you have no idea. I’ve behaved up until now! 

S: suppose if that’s what people do these days I should join the crowd. It’s only a cock right?! 

N: seeing your cock would make my day. You’re so gorgeous. 

S: kinda wish I could invite you for a booty call already lol but I wanna do this right. I’ve never been this attracted to anyone before. Just talking makes me unwind. 

N: I’m glad you feel that way. So I’ll catch up with you tonight about 7?

S: absolutely. Can’t wait beautiful. 

N: me either XX   
**

Later that night after some Dutch courage Shane did what he’d never done before and took a photo on his phone of his erection to send to Nicky online. It got a pleasant response and immediately made Nicky wet so when he returned the favour, Shane exhaled through a puff of air as his eyes bulged from their sockets. 

S: holy shit officer! 

N: hmm I want to ram it inside you so bad. 

S: Fuck I need that! Wow. U were right, I won’t be disappointed. 

N: neither will I ;) hope you don’t choke. 

S: that’s going in my arse mate. Not wasting it on my mouth. Not first time anyway lol 

N: God I wish you were here right now. 

S: so much for us not doing cyber sex haha it’s ur fault. 

N: No, you started it earlier cheeky. Wish you had a cam so I could see your face as you beat off over me ;) 

S: I wanna hear your breath as you come thinking about me. 

N: You’re lucky I don’t know your address sunshine else my breath would be down your neck. 

S: my parents need to hurry home so I can arrange to see you. 

N: they back while your still off? What about daytime on my day off?

S: I’ll try sort something. 

Damn, now Shane needed to think of a longer term excuse as to why he wouldn’t be going back to work. His next job was due to start mid November which would give him a few days to resist being online before he really was out of the house. 

The conversation managed to veer from being sexual much longer and the lads enjoyed some more time joking about films and celebrities until they could barely keep their eyes open once more. 

S: I really should sleep. Got the school run in like 5 hours. 

N: Shit sorry, didn’t realise the time. Is it worth going to sleep now? What time got to be up? 

S: In 4 hours :( if u were here maybe I could find the energy. 

N: we’d be knackered way before now darlin. Get some sleep sugar. Catch you soon. 

S: Not if I catch u first ;) 

N: anytime! 

S: 07289455398 

Nicky’s face lit up. Finally the boy had taken a step forward. 

N: Wow OK... I’ll text you my number in the morning. Sweet dreams.xx 

S: goodnight angel.xx 

Shane logged off with a smirk on his face, proud he’d taken the plunge and sent his number over. He still wanted to chat online when they were both home but being able to say hi while Nicky worked suddenly felt like an aching need. This guard was just perfect. Even Shane’s best mate wasn’t this funny or cool and he’d barely seen or spoken to Kian in weeks. He could see himself and Nicky being a force not to be reckoned with and if his dick felt as good as it looked, he knew his sex life was going to blow his mind too.   
**


	4. Chapter 4

The next 2 weeks flew by as the boys texted and talked online almost every day. Shane relied on Nicky for adult conversation but was glad when his parents finally got home from their break. He explained to his mum how he’d met Nicky online and desperately wanted to meet him. His mother was delighted at the glow of her son’s cheeks when he spoke about the policeman. She was all too happy to take care of her granddaughter when ever he needed in order to book a date with the blonde but work schedules were about to become a huge problem. 

The last month had felt like a lifetime. The boys felt like they knew so much about each other now, there was no going back and meeting was the next step. If there was time.

Shane replied over text: I’m back at work 9 till 6 Thursday to Monday. Nicole goes to an after school club on a Wednesday so I’m free until 6pm cos her mates mum drops her off at me mams then I collect her. 

N: you’re kidding. I’m working 3pm to midnight Tues, weds, Thurs, Fri, Sun :( so cos I miss having the kids all day Sunday, I’m going round for tea on the Monday. 

S: bollocks. How about breakfast Tomorrow or Weds? I don’t need a beer to meet u. 

N: Doing the school run this week as G is on earlies. Wouldn’t get to town till gone 10am and have to be home by 2pm to get ready for work and get there so have to leave 1:30. Prefer we weren’t rushed.

S: I understand babe. What about week after? My hours stay the same till Xmas. 

N: I’m on 6am-3pm next week but with weds free so Tues evening be OK? Got kids all weekend. 

S: should be fine. I’ll see if Nicole can go stay at me mam’s house and she can take her to school the next day. 

N: planning a late night? ;)

S: who knows. What do you wanna do?

N: Leave it with me, I’ll think of something. 

Finally. Just one week and 2 days to wait. With this in mind Shane planned to give Nicky a call before then to hear his voice. They’d only texted each other so far, not even an add on social media. But then neither boy used Facebook much anyway and they didn’t want to be judged by the drunk photos on their profiles. They knew they got on by using their finger tips but the biggest hurdle was going to be coming face to face and both of them had built up such a great anticipation over it, they’d never been so nervous in their lives.   
**

Thursday was the opening of the late night shopping season at Stephen’s Green shopping centre and Santa’s grotto was to be open 4pm to 8pm even though Shane was under the impression he’d be finishing at 6. This meant his mother had to accompany Nicole to the event and have her home in bed by 7pm while Shane finished his shift. 

Nicole wasn’t naive. She knew Santa wasn’t real but never mentioned it to other children in fear of spoiling their beliefs. She found it incredibly amusing that her daddy was playing an elf at the grotto. She giggled for almost an hour the day he received his uniform and tried it on for her. He looked utterly ridiculous and felt just as foolish but he was a natural with kids and tried to forget he looked a fool when the excited children lined up to meet Father Christmas. 

The event was very busy despite it only being mid November. Everyone seemed to be in the Christmas spirit already. The centre was filled with beautiful white and silver, shimmering decorations from the high ceilings to the benches situated throughout and with the fairy lights twinkling away it looked like an icy winter wonderland. The main attraction next to the grotto was a big display of moving, fluffy animals; penguins, polar bears, reindeer etc simulating a snow ball fight, waving and seemingly chomping on a bucket of carrots. It was cute to say the least. 

Strolling through the bustling shoppers and families, Nicky and his colleague kept an eye out for any trouble as they approached the grotto. Catching the blonde’s eye was the 5 foot 9 elf laughing at a little boy that told a rubbish festive joke. He squinted as he walked by with a confused look on his face, causing his colleague to ask what was wrong. But Nicky shrugged it off. There’s no way it could have been Shane! 

The next time the guards wandered passed, Nicky heard Shane’s gorgeous laugh again as he fooled around entertaining the children waiting patiently. That laugh! It made Nicky’s head turn immediately and when he saw the noise come from the elf, he tried to look harder again from under his hat and began to wonder even more. 

“Do you know that guy? 'Cause you keep looking over.” 

“I’m not really sure. I hope it’s not who I think it is else I’ll be very disappointed.” Nicky frowned. 

“Why? What’s the problem? He looks cute.” The straight cop elbowed Nicky with a chuckle. 

“If it’s who I think it is then he’s lied to me and... Fuck he’s gorgeous though. Look at him Mac.” Nicky struggled to keep his tongue in his mouth as he cowered away so Shane didn’t see him. “Kinda hope it is him actually... I’m off to the loo. I’ve got an idea.”

When Shane didn’t text back, an hour later Nicky was convinced the elf was him. He wanted to ask his online friend some questions before he made his mind up but had to wait until at least Shane texted back later or they managed to chat online. Not knowing either way frustrated the hell out of him.   
**

When Shane got home he sent an apology for the delay but Nicky didn’t text back. He figured the blonde was busy working and hoped to speak in the morning. 

Over text, Nicky finally replied at 10am: Good morning babe. Sorry was busy night. How was yours?X

S: Morning. Not bad thnx. Chilled watching a movie.

He was when he got home! It wasn’t a lie. 

N: Didn’t go see the lights?

S: Had to work a bit late so my mam took Nicole for me. 

That was also true. Nicky couldn’t grumble about that but he didn’t know how to find out for sure without asking outright. 

N: That sucks. Was pretty good. No trouble for a change. Santa’s grotto looks good. 

Oh god... Shane felt a shower of cold sweat as he worried he’d been seen. 

S: Cool. Nicole doesn’t believe anymore. What did the poor idiots dressed up look like this year? 

N: Twats! Poor bastards, but it’s a paying job so beats being a bum. It’s G's job to take the kids...

Nicky didn’t deliberately try to make Shane feel ashamed but he didn’t want to give away anything either. 

N: What would be your favourite fancy dress then?

S: wrapping paper. So u can tear it off and play with what’s inside. 

N: Haha brilliant. I’d love to ring your jingle bells ;) and snog you under the mistletoe. 

S: Hmm deffo. Sorry but I’ve gotta run b4 I get caught texting. Ur on lates tonight yeah?

N: owed 2 hrs so be done for 10. Chat online then? Got the kids Saturday but don’t pick them up till 10am.

S: Can’t wait. Have a good one.xx   
**

The week had flown by and Nicky hadn’t mentioned the grotto again since. He assumed Shane was embarrassed by his job on the side so didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. Their date was only 2 days away now and Nicky was desperate for that phone call. If he could hear that laugh again it’d be confirmed. 

Sunday night when the guard had got home from seeing his kids, he sent Shane a message to see if he was up for a chat. But the brunette didn’t reply. It was unlike Shane if he wasn’t working so Nicky began to get paranoid again. Was Shane getting cold feet about meeting? 

By Monday morning when the elf still hadn’t got back to him, Nicky casually asked another cop if they knew the opening times for the grotto. Maybe Shane had been working after all. But no, that couldn’t be the reason either. Now Nicky was getting paranoid. What if his online friend was just using a false profile to chat? Maybe that’s why they still hadn’t spoken on the phone because it was some lonely old man confined to his house. Or worse still, a colleague pulling his leg! The thought of having wasted his time on a random made him feel sick. He needed Shane, or whoever they were, to reply ASAP!  
**

Monday evening Nicky tried again, sending another text: Hey, everything OK? I’m worried you haven’t replied for a while. Hope you and Nicole are OK?x

It wasn’t until Tuesday morning that Shane picked up his mobile to reply: Nicky I’m so, so sorry I couldn’t get back to u. Family emergency and my phone died. Been at hospital with parents. Dad slipped on ice. He’s OK but they can’t babysit tonight :'( I’m so sorry I need to rearrange. Good news is I’ve ordered a webcam. Please don’t hate me, I’m gutted. When can we do it instead?

After reading the essay, Nicky huffed and wasn’t sure if he believed it. He wanted to but with the grotto lie still on his mind, he wasn’t convinced Shane was being honest. 

However, he was! 

N: Shit mate, sorry about your dad. I’m off Mon, Thurs, Sat-Sun next week but have kids all weekend. On 9-6 shift. 

This was a disaster. Their days off were never at the same time and now Shane was struggling for a baby sitter again he felt the only way to find space was to call in sick from work one day and it had to be soon because he couldn’t wait any longer to meet the beautiful cop. 

Eventually they came to an agreement that they’d go for a drink on Sunday evening as long as G didn’t mind Nicky dropping off the kids an hour early in order to get ready and Shane let his boss know he’d be unavailable for work on the Monday due to a hospital appointment for Nicole. It meant the couple could drink Sunday night and if first date rules were thrown out the window they could share breakfast without having to rush back home. 

Nicky was slightly unenthusiastic about it when telling G the new plan and promised if Shane cancelled again for any reason, he’d sack him off and accept he’d been played.   
**


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you take Gia to see Santa at some point babe? The boys are going with school in a couple of weeks so saves them going twice.” G asked Nicky as he put his daughter’s coat on. 

“How’s that gonna work when I usually have all 3 of them?” 

“Well Rocco’s at football tomorrow or they both have that birthday party today. You don’t have to stay at the play farm if you want to take Gia to see Santa instead. Otherwise both boys are at the Home Farm Xmas party mid December. Gia can go or see Santa then.”

Nicky really didn’t want to face Shane mid December if their first date wasn’t a success. He thought about it for a minute and decided to take a risk today. If Shane recognised him it could be a great surprise, an embarrassing awkward situation or if the elf had no idea it was the beautiful cop, Nicky would knows if it was him at least and be able to make a decision on whether to carry on talking to the fibber. 

After dropping off the boys not far from the town centre, Nicky went to the grotto with his little girl. He was wrapped up in a scarf covering his jawline above his grey duffle coat and wore a plain black baseball cap over his blonde streaks. Nervously, he stood holding Gia's hand in the queue as Shane entertained the kids near the front of the line. Seeing him closer, Nicky was 100% sure the elf was Shane but he had mixed emotions about it when a friend shouted his name over, waving at him hard at work. Why hadn’t the brunette just told him the truth? 

Giving Nicky a quick glance to say hello, Shane smiled and crouched down to Gia’s level. “Hello beautiful little lady. Are you excited to meet Santa?”

Gia nodded, a bit shy at first, looking at Nicky for reassurance as she whispered 'daddy'. “Speak to him then!”

“Yep.”

“And what do you want for Christmas this year?”

She shrugged. “A baby doll and lots of sweeties.”

“Aww that’s nice. I’m sure Santa can arrange that hey daddy?”

Nicky saw Shane wink and melted. He was so perfect, he just wanted to say who he was but he didn’t want to put Shane on the spot. 

“Daddy needs new socks.” Gia giggled. 

“Are his smelly?” Shane laughed as the girl cheekily nodded. “Oh look, Santa is ready for you now. Have a nice time and be good for daddy OK?”

“Thank you. Come on Daddy.” Gia grabbed Nicky’s hand and pulled towards the entrance where Father Christmas sat waiting for his next visitor. 

Nicky didn’t even have chance to say thanks or goodbye to Shane as he moved onto the next family in line but it was obvious the elf hadn’t realised who the wrapped up daddy actually was. He understood he was too busy working to pay much attention to the parents and he hadn’t provided any decent photos of his own face but he was happy to see just how gorgeous his online friend was. He’d fish a bit more online later, see how much Shane was willing to lie.   
**

As soon as the kids were in bed, Nicky was straight on the laptop to talk to Shane. Their date was less than 24 hours away but their upcoming conversation could throw a spanner in the works. 

N: ...busy day. What about you?

S: Not bad babe. Didn’t have Nicole today. She went to my mam's again. 

True! It was a good start. 

N: Been up to anything good? 

S: Went in town but didn’t end up buying much. What did u and ur youngest do? Oldest were at a party yeah?

N: Well remembered. Took my girl into town. 

S: ah, didn’t see you. I don’t think! 

Yes he did! Idiot. Nicky was tempted to admit it but was scared to cause Shane embarrassment. So he acted dumb too.

N: We went to the grotto to see Santa. 

S: which one? 

N: Stephen’s green. 

“Shit!” Shane sighed. “Why didn’t he say anything to me?!”

S: Cool. Any good?

N: My daughter enjoyed it. The elf was pretty cute. 

“He knows. He fucking knows. Oh god.”

S: Haha really? Did you speak to him?

N: No he was busy talking to my girl. Gorgeous smile though. 

S: an idiot in an elf suit was cute? Lol

N: Nothing wrong with a bit of fancy dress remember. I wouldn’t have kicked him out of bed. 

S: So I’ve got competition have I?

Clearly Shane didn’t want to admit it was him so Nicky accepted it and rubbed his face as he sighed. 

N: Maybe. Depends how tomorrow goes I suppose. Still raring to go?

S: Can’t wait. 

So how Nicky was going to handle this he didn’t yet know. How long could Shane lie for? He didn’t know whether to just say it or bite his tongue. But he didn’t want to pressure Shane in any way. He was a single dad and he understood it must be hard and that maybe the elf job was extra or even his only job. He knew he might just be embarrassed but he hated liars with a passion and needed to knock this on the head as soon as possible.   
**

Sunday afternoon, Nicky freaked out. He talked to Georgina about the position he felt he was in and she was just as dubious. She didn’t influence Nicky either way and tried to give independent advice but in the end he didn’t feel ready to meet Shane after all. He was silently gutted that it had gone tits up. Shane was so good looking and he knew they got on like a house on fire but if he could lie about his job, even after being told he’d come face to face with Nicky already, what else could he be lying about?

The pair were due to meet at O'Fileys bar at 6pm but the closer it got to Nicky having to get ready, the less he wanted to go. He had to find an excuse quickly. 

Taking a chance, he tried to ring Shane. They never had got round to that phone call so it would the first time they supposedly heard each others voices. Much to his surprise, Shane answered. 

“Hey you. How’s it going?” Shane answered blissfully unaware he was about to be given the brush off. 

“Hi Shane, it’s Nicky, obviously. I’m so glad you answered.”

“What’s up?”

“Mate I’m so sorry I’ve been called into bloody work. There’s a couple of people off sick and there’s only me that can cover at short notice. I told them I was busy but there’s nothing I can do. I’m so sorry man.”

“You’re kidding me? Fucking hell Nicky.” Shane huffed, disappointed by the rain check. “Sorry, I’m just so desperate to meet you. I’ve still got tomorrow off if that’s any good.”

“I’ll be catching some sleep until about 10 but I’m off the rest of the day. How about I call you in the morning? In case anything else comes up. I’m really sorry.” Nicky could sense how gutted Shane was and felt guilty for lying now but it just didn’t feel right anymore... He thought. 

“Sure no worries. My web cam should arrive first thing. Could always use that if needs be. Can’t wait to see your face babe. It’s so good to hear your voice after all this time.” Shane grinned none the wiser. 

“I promise we’ll sort something. I don’t want to give up.”

“Me neither. You’re amazing Nicky.”

“You too... Anyway I’m sorry I need to shoot off but I’ll text you in a bit OK?”

“You better. Haha. Speak later then officer.”

“Oh god, don’t. It sounds so sexy when you say it like that. Argh I’m so pissed off I have to work.” Suddenly Nicky wished he hadn’t lied too. Hearing Shane talk to him sent tingles through his body and he instantly regretted not just dealing with it a different way. “I need a different job.”

“Not until I’ve ripped you out of that uniform at least once first.” Shane flirted. 

“Oohhhhhh, this fucking sucks. You know what? Fuck it. I can sleep when I’m dead. I’ll take you for breakfast in the morning. Anywhere you fancy going?”

“Wow OK. Windmill Farm is nice. Shall I meet you there?”

“Can do but get a cab. I’ll drive us where ever afterwards. Say, 8:30am?”

“Yes I’m there. Can’t wait.”

So it was arranged, again. Nicky knew he couldn’t hold off anymore and he’d talk to Shane properly face to face. Maybe then it wouldn’t be misconstrued as a bigger issue than it was. 

Nicky ran his fingers through his hair as he slouched on the couch and mentally kicked himself for being an idiot. What if tomorrow didn’t happen? Tonight was perfect. He thought about calling Shane back and explaining why he’d lied and still meet him that night but he didn’t want to feel like a paranoid dick. He was home and all he wanted to do was talk to Shane online but he couldn’t. 

Breakfast had to happen!   
**

By 11pm Nicky was itching to speak to Shane again. His sexy voice was so seductive, the blonde needed to hear it again to reassure him he’d been an idiot. He plucked up the courage to be the bigger man and did what he needed to do. 

 

Pleasantly surprised, Shane answered the phone. “Hey, didn’t expect to hear from you again tonight. How’s work?”

“Hi, I erm... Huh, Shane I’m sorry but I have to admit something.”

“Oh. This doesn’t sound good. You’re not married and straight are you?” Shane nervously chuckled. 

“God no, it’s nothing like that. It’s just... I’m an idiot. I haven’t been at work tonight. I just freaked out and cancelled because I was being paranoid, I think.”

“What?! But you rearranged for tomorrow. Is that going to be cancelled too? What’s going on?”

“You lied to me mate. I... I don’t know why you felt you couldn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what?!” Shane panicked then remembered he probably meant the grotto job. “Fuck.”

“Work! Why didn’t you say you worked at the grotto? I saw you on the opening night and you denied your plans. Then when I came with my daughter yesterday you didn’t even... I didn’t expect you to recognise me but you still didn’t admit it when I told you we’d been. I don’t get why you lied about it?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just embarrassed alright? I was a successful accountant for such a long time and then suddenly I lost my job and had to wait until this started. I’m ashamed Nicky. It’s not a job to be proud of is it?” Shane defended himself. 

“Shane, it’s a job. You’re providing for your daughter. It’s kids entertainment, it’s not working a street corner. Why should you be ashamed of that?”

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I was just trying to make myself sound more attractive. I didn’t know we’d hit it off. Why didn’t you tell me who you were yesterday?”

Nicky laughed at the tables being turned and scoffed down the line. “Seriously?! I was with my daughter. You barely even looked at me for one. And I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by putting you on the spot.”

“What were you wearing?” Shane wondered who this cop was. 

“Grey duffle and baseball cap. My girls blonde.”

“She said you need new socks?”

Nicky couldn’t help but snigger. “Yeah. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to tell you and kiss you right there and then? Shane, you’re fucking gorgeous. Your smile is mesmerising and your laugh is... Hearing your voice again earlier made me instantly regret lying. I was just so confused and upset about you lying to me.”

“Nicky I’m sorry, I swear I haven’t lied about anything else. It’s just a stupid job that I have to do to make my daughter happy. Please don’t sack me off over this. I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you, I haven’t even seen a face-on photo of you yet.”

“When would you have told me the truth?” Nicky held his head in his hand, trying to keep his cool. 

“Tonight. I swear... Nicky please, I’m sorry. But you’re just as bad. You could have brought me up on this before now instead of crushing my hopes of finally seeing you tonight.”

“Don’t blame me for your insecurities...” Nicky blasted.

“Mine?! What about you? Fibbing about my job hardly gives you reason to be paranoid that I’m a fucking mass murderer mate.” Shane growled, getting worked up as his heart pumped ten to the dozen. 

“Are we really arguing before we’ve even met? I’m trying to be the bigger person by telling the truth and apologising. I never wanted to make you feel ashamed or embarrassed. I like you... I like you a lot Shane. I’m just scared you’re hiding more.”

“Argh, I swear on Nicole’s life I haven’t lied about anything else. Look, call me on messenger. I need to see your face.”

“Nah man. All this fucking time you haven’t wanted to talk on the phone or show your face and...” Nicky ranted but he was soon interrupted.

“That’s not fair! Don’t pin that all on me. I was hoping to see you tonight and come clean but you took that away from me. I wanted to see your eyes looking at me, not in a photo...”

“You had that chance yesterday and barely looked at me.” Nicky argued back. 

“It's not my job to check out the parents Nicky, come on. I do remember you actually and I thought you were cute but I don’t have time to chat up men with children who tend to be, let’s face it, married or straight! I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you but going from one side profile photo hardly gives you the right to blame me.” 

“Shane, I’m sorry OK. I know I’m being stupid but you can understand where I’m coming from right?”

Shane laughed and sighed. “Oh sure, Mr Mysterious.”

“What does that mean?” Nicky grumbled. “How am I hiding?”

“It doesn’t even matter. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Sorry, I’m...”

“No, Nicky just leave it. I’m tired. I’m done. I don’t need this drama.” 

Nicky paused, unsure what he really meant. “What do you...”

Feeling irate, Shane let rip. “Just don’t. I was wrong OK, I’m a dick. I’ve ruined everything so I’ll deal with it. You’re better off with someone that isn’t afraid to admit who they are. Someone that doesn’t make you question their authenticity.”

Nicky was gobsmacked by the outburst and worried he’d caused the end of their friendship. “What?! Shane, I don’t think that about you at...”

“Seriously Nicky. I’m not worth this hassle. Just forget about me. I’m sorry I let you down.” Shane croaked, getting teary. “I’m not worth it. I’m sorry.” 

He hung up! Shane cancelled the call and burst into tears for fear of losing the best friend he thought he’d found and lost. Breakfast was well and truly off the cards. He intended to stay in bed feeling sorry for himself as his parents made sure Nicole got to school on time and for good measure he turned off his mobile so Nicky couldn’t disturb him. 

It was a long cold night for the both of them. The irrational argument had only lead to both boys being upset and terrified it was all over when really, they were pining for each other with regret and heartache long into the night. Nicky was struggling so much he had to message G at 2am to get it all off his chest. Her advice this time was more one sided and because she only wanted him to be happy, she demanded Nicky did something special to make Shane see he wasn’t a worthless piece of trash.   
**


	6. Chapter 6

Once his Tuesday shift began, Shane tried to perk up and leave his troubles behind but Colin aka Santa sensed his low mood whilst tightening his costume belt behind the scenes. 

“Come on lad. Did it not go well yesterday? At the hospital weren’t ye?”

“No... I lied and consequently lying is what got me into this mess. I’ve ruined everything Colin... With that guy I told you about.” 

“Oh? How so?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be OK, I...” Shane stopped as he looked out the curtain to see the centre’s guards for the day. “Wh... Is that... Fuck.”

“Huh? Shane?”

“This is the last thing I need.” Shane grunted unable to take his eyes of the pretty blonde guard as his colleague made him laugh. “That’s him... Oh my god, he’s stunning.”

“Earth to elf. We open in 10 minutes.” Santa chuckled, taking to his thrown to get comfy. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t... No, I’m sorry Colin, you’ll have to call Grace to cover all day. I can’t be here.” Shane began to panic, sweating at the prospect of being laughed at or scowled at by Nicky as he walked past once every hour on patrol of the shopping centre. “I have to go.”

“You can’t just take off.” Colin whined but he could see Shane was distressed. “Go get some fresh air. I’ll stall for you.”

“Sorry mate. I can’t do this. I’m done.” Shane threw his elf ears and hat to the floor and ripped off the top half of his suit to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. 

Just as Shane broke free from the grotto and began to run to the managers suite to collect his coat, Nicky and his copper friend poked their head in to see what was going on. 

“My little helper has spat his dummy out by the look of things. He was mumbling about yesterday not going well and he seemed to see someone then he bolted.” Santa explained. 

Nicky nodded and clenched his lips tight, assuming Shane had recognised him this time. “Oh dear. Hope he’s OK. What you gonna do now?”

“Manage until someone else gets here. Could you let management know please. In case he doesn’t explain his actions.”

Nicky took on the task and rushed up to the office in search of Shane. The lift was making its way up already so the cop took two steps at a time and tried to race to the top, pressing the buttons of every level in an attempt to stall the lift but when it reached the top, only a security guard stepped out. 

“Haven’t seen a half dressed elf have ye?” Nicky grinned. 

“Think he ran outside. Problem?” the guard asked. 

“No it’s fine. Thanks. Just tell the boss their elf is unavailable for work today and Santa said he needs cover. Cheers.”

As Nicky made his way back down the stairs, Shane had finally got into the lift and they passed on the stairs without knowing. Shane had decided to quit under pressure and blamed himself for creating such a mess. When Nicky accepted he’d missed the brunette he tried to call but Shane refused to answer, letting it ring out twice until he turned off his mobile. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, least of all Nicky. So the blonde waited at the bottom of the stairs where Shane had no choice but to come face to face with him. 

As the lift doors reopened, a tearful Filan stepped out, wiping his cheeks. When he looked up at Nicky he was like a deer in headlights. 

“Nicky?”

“Yeah. It’s me.” Nicky smirked kindly. “Shane I’m so sorry.”

“Forget it. I have to go.” Shane sniffed, trying to swerve by the cop towards the exit but Nicky jumped forward with his arm out. “What?!” Shane snapped. 

“Hey, calm down man. It’s OK.” Nicky softly replied, rubbing his hand down Shane’s bicep. “Shane, what’s wrong?”

Keeping his head down as the tears continued to roll down his cheek, the man in elf trousers and a leather jacket, spluttered a pitiful laugh at himself. “I’m such a loser. Look at me.”

“No, you look at me!”

When Shane reluctantly looked up into Nicky’s sparkling blue eyes he was taken away. He was suddenly in heaven and Nicky was his angel. “Wow. You were right. Your eyes are amazing.”

Nicky chuckled and smiled. “What are the tears for babe?”

“I’ve ruined everything. This isn’t how we’re supposed to meet.”

“I’ve seen you twice before now remember and both times you were perfect to me. You’re not worthless Shane. You haven’t ruined anything, I promise.” 

“Look at the state of me Nicky. I’ve just walked out of my job. I have nothing for Nicole and...”

“So go back up there and apologise. Lie again if you have to. If they think you were at the hospital yesterday, play on that.”

“How can you stand there and tell me to lie again?” Shane covered his face in shame as he rested his back against the wall. “I told them to stick their job in the worse way possible. There’s no going back.”

“I can help you. Please. If you need this job, I’ll help you sort this. It’s my fault, it’s the least I can do. Even if you don’t wanna talk to me again and keep shutting off my calls.”

“I could always work the street corner “ Shane sniggered. 

“Not on my watch. We’d both be arrested cause I’d be your first punter and never let you go. Shane, please let me help. I’m sorry alright? I miss you. I miss us.”

Shane sniffed and wiped his eyes before staring back at Nicky again. “There is no us. You’re better off without me Nicky. I’m a mess, I’m pathetic, unemployed, a single dad...”

“An incredible single dad that dotes on his little girl, strives to do his best and please everyone but himself and someone that knows how to laugh and make me feel wanted too. Don’t cut me off Shane, please.” Nicky begged, getting emotional. “Look, I won’t think any less if you walk away from this job right now, that’s up to you. It won’t reflect how I feel about you.” 

“What about Nicole? I can’t let her down.”

Nicky reached into his wallet and pulled out 50 Euros. “Go and get your daughter some presents and leave the rest to me.”

“No way. I’m not accepting your money, I...”

“Shane please. You don’t have to pay me back, honestly, you owe me nothing. I’ve had to accept hand outs in the past myself, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You didn’t ask, I offered.”

“Nicky, I don’t deserve...”

Placing his finger tips on Shane’s lips, Nicky silenced him. “Take the fucking money and buy Nicole something. Turn your bloody phone back on and follow the instructions. Got it?”

Shane was slightly scared having the Gardaí tell him what to do. “Are you threatening me officer?”

“Only with kindness.” Nicky wanted nothing more than to kiss the elf right there but he stepped back and cleared his throat to save it. “I want you OK? And I’m going to make this right, I promise. Just swear to me you won’t bail on me.”

“What about Nicole?”

“She’ll be at school. Now you’re unemployed you’ll be free on Thursday right?”

“I guess so.”

“Good. Don’t let me down Shane. You’re totally worth it.”

Nicky left Shane to calm himself down properly and got back to work, all the while planning in his head a romantic date with Shane to prove they were meant to be.   
**

As soon as Shane got home he registered for agency firms, determined to find work so he could be looked up to by his daughter and potential boyfriend. Although he walked out of the elf job in hast, it really wasn’t something he felt proud of and his mental state was worth more than a job that made him feel stupid just to provide gifts for his daughter. Nicole was so understanding and laid back, she’d have been happy with a Barbie and net of chocolate coins but as a dad, Shane knew he had to do more to make every year magical for the most precious person in his life. 

He turned his phone back on and texted Nicky a picture of the gifts he’d bought for Nicole, leaving out the one thing he’d got the guard to say thank you. Nicky was relieved he’d gone ahead and spent the money but he had an even bigger surprise in store as he began to plan the ultimate meeting.   
**

Thursday came in no time and at 9am in the morning when Shane got back from taking Nicole to school, he received the first message telling him what to do. 

Step 1. Go to the train station in Ranelagh and ask at reception for the silver envelope. Step 2 is inside. X Nicky X

The festive trail had begun. Nicky had estimated roughly how much time it would take for Shane to complete all the steps to reach his final destination where he would be waiting to greet his best friend. 

Once Shane was dressed and done up, he took off to the train station on foot and started the quest Nicky had set for him. It was quite exciting and he felt like a kid again on a treasure hunt. Only this time the prize was more than a can of fizzy pop and a bag of sweets. 

As he ripped open the first silver envelope, inside was a ticket to catch the train to the city centre and 2 Euros. 

Step 2. By train or by plane I’m not that far. I’m waiting for you wherever you are. Get to the next step, it’s at Woolies store, buy 2 rolls of wrapping paper, step 3 tells you more. X Nicky X

“Wrapping paper?!” Shane thought, confused. He’d got paper to wrap Nicole’s presents, surely it wasn’t for that. 

Once at the till of the shop, he asked the cashier if they had an envelope for him and sure enough another silver envelope was presented to him. 

Step 3. Grab a butty from Gregg’s on Corporation Road, you need to keep fed to stay in the mode. There’ll be no charge if you say your name and tell them step 4 is part of your game. X Nicky 

Shane chuckled and looked forward to a bacon and sausage bap after being too excited about his day to eat at home. He took a stroll 5 minutes round the corner and sat on a bench outside the shop to enjoy his breakfast before opening the next step. He was loving every minute of the game but had no idea how many steps it was going to take to reach the star prize. 

While waiting for Shane to get round some more tasks, Nicky sat with G in Costa’s to waste some time. He explained every move he’d set up for Shane and she melted at the effort he’d gone to to impress. 

“Wow you really like this guy don’t you?”

“Of course. I’m not trying to fix him, I just want to be there for him and make him realise he isn’t the loser he thinks he is. He’s really special G. I can’t stop thinking about him every second of the day. Seeing him upset the other day was heart wrenching. I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be OK... I had to do something.”

“Nicky, you’re incredible and he’ll see that. I really hope it works out for you.”

“Thanks babe. Me too. But hey if he doesn’t accept the main gift then myself and Gia might be going instead.” He winked with a grin, hoping Shane wouldn’t be offended by the Groupon deal Nicky had bagged as a special gift to Shane and Nicole.   
**


	7. Chapter 7

Step 4. Now you’re full up and raring to go, visit O’Keefe’s travel for Santa’s gift to you, ho ho ho. 

“What have you done now Nicky?” Shane smiled wondering what adventure he was going to be sent on next. There’s no way Nicky paid for a holiday. Must be a coach trip to one of the Xmas markets in Ireland. 

“Hello sir, how can I help today?” the agent welcomed Shane inside and offered him a seat. 

“I’ve no idea. I’m here for step 5.”

“Ah, lovely. Shane is it? You’re a very lucky guy. We know officer Byrne quite well. He’s a dish.” The lady drooled. “Here is your envelope. I believe you’re close to the end now. Are you excited to see him?”

“Absolutely.” Shane beamed, opening the next step to find another envelope inside separate to the task. “Step 6. She may not believe but it’ll be such a blast, to visit the reindeer and Santa for memories that last. Open the gift that’s come from me then get to the central 50 foot tree.” Shane revealed the ticket information and his jaw dropped. “No way. Is this real? Like, we’re actually going to Lapland?”

“Congratulations, you’ll have a wonderful time. Good luck.” 

Shane was in shock. Why would someone he’s only just met go to such trouble to make him happy? It all seemed too much but he didn’t want to look the gift horse in the mouth and shot off to the main city Christmas tree in search of the next clue. 

Playing over the tannoy was Bing Crosby’s White Christmas as fake snow was floated from the top of the tree to create a festive atmosphere for photo opportunities. The lights were sparkling despite it being day time and 2 men dressed as nutcrackers from the local theatre production stood behind a rope barrier holding a gold envelope with step 7 written on it and the other holding two flutes of prosecco. 

When Shane spotted them he looked around to see some people staring, waiting for the finale to unravel after asking the purpose of the nutcrackers. He was more nervous than he’d ever been in his life but he opened the last envelope and took a deep breath. 

The final step. You’ve made it to the end, there’s only one thing left to do. It’s make me the happiest guy alive by just being you. You’re priceless and gorgeous, I want you to see, you’re everything I need, you’re perfect to me. Take the bubbly and bring it right round, I’m stood here with mistletoe, north star bound. 

The beer tent on the other side of the tree was called the North Star and Nicky was waiting anxiously for Shane to walk round to find him, shivering his baubles off, covered in potato flake snow. 

The second Nicky saw the crowds faces light up, he knew Shane was walking to him with the flutes in his hand. As he swallowed the saliva in his mouth he looked up to see his date close to tears. 

“You found me then.” Nicky grinned, taking a glass for a sip.

“You are unbelievable do you know that?” Shane smiled. “Lapland? It’s too much.”

“Sshh, nothing is too much for you. I want you... Do I get you now?”

“You got me a long time ago.” He winked and threw the mistletoe from Nicky’s hand before wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him for everyone to see. 

The crowd cheered and applauded as the boys shared their first kiss which advanced pretty quickly. 

“God you’re a good kisser.” Shane chuckled, biting his lip as they ignored their audience. 

“I’m a god in bed too.” Nicky winked. 

“What’s the paper for?”

“You don’t remember? That my darling is your fancy dress costume and I can’t wait to rip it off you this Christmas.”

“Nicky, this is amazing. You’re amazing. But I didn’t need all this. All I need is you. All I want is you.”

“You’ve got me babe and I am never going to let you feel worthless ever again. I think I’m falling in love with you already.”

“Beat you then... Merry Christmas officer Byrne.” 

“Merry Christmas baby. Here’s to the first of every other Christmas to come.” Nicky placed both their glasses on the floor before scooping Shane up in his arms to kiss him again, happy they’d finally made it. 

“Does this mean I have to add you on Facebook now?” Shane laughed. 

“You better. And the relationship status is changing right away!”   
***


End file.
